ItaHina Akatsuki ch12
by RandmeChik02
Summary: At first when I made the first chapter I didn't know what to wright next. So I just started flipping through shonen jump and other manga books. but what this story is about is Hinata going on a mission and being taken bye Itachi to join the Akatsuki.


Itachi frowned at his daughter. She'd become weak over the last month of training. After having been punished severely, meaning no jutsus or sharingan for a few weeks, she was back to training on how to control her temper. There wasn't many ways to punish an Uchiha so the depriving of their privilege to use ninja skills seemed like enough for Itachi but Hinata insisted on not letting her daughter leave her room for a week. She got her three meals a day but was not only deprived of ninja moves but of also someone to talk to. She became lonely and slowly quit her screaming, yelling, and demanding to be let out of her room. Kisame had quickly caught on to the reason for the extremity of the punishment. The was how Hinata's father had dealed with it so Hinata was going to take after her father just like Itachi followed after his own father's form of grounding.

Rini stared ahead, her sharingan activated, but nothing happened. She wasn't staring at anyone yet her body went stiff immediately. Her hands snapped to her head and she fought against the pain and difficulty of not using her sharingan for so long. Her byakuugan was finally remastered but putting the two bloodline traits together was causing massive head- and body aches and random fits of vomiting and temper tantrums that caused someone in the base to go a little insane for a few hours depending on who was around which usually ended up being Deidara, Sasori or Itachi.

Hinata was rarely around anymore. She was constantly on missions and when she was 'home', she was vomiting and sleeping all the time. When she wasn't throwing her stomach up she was sleeping and when she wasn't sleeping she was either throwing up her whole stomach or eating. Something was wrong but Itachi thought maybe it was just her body not liking the new life growing inside her now. It had happened for a few weeks last time but it had been two months since the attack and uncovering of the pregnancy secret meaning that Hinata was at least two and half months pregnant and had been dealing with the same symptoms for that long too. That was way longer then her previous one though so it slightly unnerved Deidara and Itachi. Sasori really didn't care and Kisame said it was normal. Itachi hoped it really was normal.

One of his hands fell softly on his daughter's shoulder in a sign meaning he was there for her. She took a deep breath and carefully(carefully as you can activate two blood line traits at the same time) activated her sharingan then her byakuugan. Rini was able to do it silently since she wasn't in a battle and had learned from Sai how to even in battle. He had been visiting off and on to take care of things with Itachi for Naruto and Sasuke.

Rini almost slipped into the unconscious state she was spending most of her recent life in but quickly deactivated both bloodline traits. "Dad...I'm gonna puke if I do this again. That or pass out. I wanna stay awake for supper tonight!"

Her father just waved off her discomfort and suddenly she found herself face to face with Sasuke. "What the hell!" Itachi stared at his daughter approvingly obviously towards her language but said, "Had you been concentrating, you would have heard your uncles enter the room with Sai. Also don't let your mother know I let you swear."

The young tin's face lit up at the sound of her non-related family member and nodded. "Sai is here?" She turned around away from the first uncle she saw and immediately was met with Naruto heading towards Sasuke to hang on him and..."Sakura!" Rini's face seemed to stay unchanged from her happiness but both Sai and Naruto saw the fleeting disgust that came and went in a second unnoticed by the others.

Rini smiled even wider when Sakura pulled away from Sai's hip but it faltered slightly when she noticed that the woman who had taught her about flower decorating was pale just like her mom. The pink-haired ninja must have noticed because she said, "I'm sorry I'm not looking too well but don't worry about me. Anyways," She waved her arm in a dramatic circle signaling she wanted to talk about her life, "how are you Rini?"

"Fine before you showed up, bitch!" Jin was standing in the doorway and Itachi immediately glared at his 'nephew' but secretly hoping he drove the annoying kunoichi away. Jin just slicked his hair back like his dad's and looked more like Hidan then before. Of course he looked like Hidan. It was his son.

Sakura mocked looking hurt and went over to him, "Aww. Looks like the wittle boy needs a hug!" Sai tried to step towards her but before he could Rini had said, "Don't touch him or he'll rip you to pieces Auntie Sakura!" The teen was smiling and letting her bluish black hair hang down in front of her eyes. It needed to be cut but that was not until tomorrow and today she was angry with Sakura. "I'm serious. He almost killed Luna one time for just coming in the room when he was doing my hair." The look she gave her mocked fear but the sadism in her eyes was evident.

The pink-haired kunoichi just cleared her throat and said, "Gaara will be here soon." With that she walked out of the room and Sai said bluntly, "He screwed her and she got pregnant." Naruto had been playing with his niece's hair before freezing, "What? Is that why their getting married?" Rini suddenly started and said, "I thought Sai got her pregnant."

Sai gave her a blank look and Sasuke burst out laughing but when he saw the man give him a confused look he explained, "Sakura came in hanging on your hip with your arms around her. Rini didn't know that she had just thrown up from morning sickness a few times and was feeling weak." It hit Rini hard but without pain. It was actually the exact opposite. Sai was still single and able to stay with her until her father realized her unexplainable love for his newest best friend.

Sai sighed and looked at Rini, "You know, Rini, I'm pretty sure that only me and Naruto know about this thing so we're gonna talk to you in private but we also have a surprise for you." After being able to show more emotion and understanding it more, the ninja was able to have pretty normal conversations with friends but still had trouble with being friendly to strangers. After the incident with Naruto when they first met he tried to stop meeting so many people.

Naruto had made an alliance with the Akatsuki and now used them for anything the higher Shinobi families might need in exchange for monthly visits from Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto. Of course Gaara had to ally with them too so it made the two countries the most dangerous of them all and many countries tried to stay on the Sand and Fire countries' good sides.

Yawning Sasuke nodded to Itachi and Jin for them to leave and followed them out. That left Sai, Naruto and Rini in the room.

"You have a crush on a man who is at least 16 years older then you. Stick with Jin okay? He's the best choice," Naruto said as soon as the door was securely shut.

Rini shook her head and said, "Mom said age doesn't matter when it comes to love so why does it matter for me?" She allowed her blonde uncle to continue to play with her hair and stared at Sai.

Naruto sighed, "It's not that Sai doesn't like you and is enough of a pervert to like a young girl like you back," he looked up at Sai who had slightly gone pink,"it's just that you are only thirteen and he is what? Same age as me and your mother making him twenty-nine. That's too old for you."

Sai started to say something but Rini interrupted by starting to cry, "You might like me but you don't love me! And that's how I feel about Sai! He might be too old but at least for the small amount of time we have before you guy leave again, do you think we could go out in the forest and talk for a little bit. I like talking to you both..." Surprised that she hadn't said anything about how she didn't want to be rejected by Sai, Naruto just nodded and was rewarded by a bright smile.

She pulled away from the blonde and ran to Sai, "I love you even if you don't love me." The brunette had no idea what to say in case it was taking the wrong way by either Rini or his blonde friend, He looked up at Naruto for help and got a shrug. The girl wasn't much shorter then him surprisingly and he gave her a peck on the cheek. "There is one surprise. The next one is-" He was interrupted by Naruto covering his mouth aware of what was going through Rini's mind.

He said, "Is a secret! You'll find it when you get to your room." He shooed his niece out of the room and after she left, Naruto said, "Well Sai. Looks like you're gonna have to break the poor girl's heart when you tell her about you and Matsuri. Why'd you kiss her?"

Sai shrugged, "Cause she's cuter then Matsuri and the only reason I'm marrying that evil woman is because her father scares the shit out of me and Gaara turned her down leaving her heartbroken. Don't worry I'll kill her before too long." Naruto raised an eyebrow and Sai just smiled genuinely, "I'm hiring someone from the Akatsuki to either kill her or marry her. I doubt anyone wants her so she'll probably die."

The blonde sighed once again in less then the fifteen minutes since trying to explain to Rini about age. "Just don't break Itachi's daughter's heart or I am pretty sure he'd kill you along with the woman you are hiring a hit man for." Sai shrugged once again and his smile brightened, "I doubt I'll break her heart considering I plan on marrying her when she turns sixteen and Itachi gives in."

Naruto dropped his head and walked out of the room looking defeated with Sai right behind him looking victorious heading towards Rini's room.


End file.
